<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think You Are the Most Beautiful Thing That I Have Seen in Years by gayrell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294677">I Think You Are the Most Beautiful Thing That I Have Seen in Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrell/pseuds/gayrell'>gayrell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Kidnapping, swashbuckling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrell/pseuds/gayrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped by the pirates known as the Ashen Wolves, Dorothea finds herself becoming a part of the crew-- and specifically, bonding with their captain, the Savage Mockingbird Yuri Leclerc, more than she could have ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Side Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think You Are the Most Beautiful Thing That I Have Seen in Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea never gets used to the kidnapping attempts.</p><p>This is the first thought she has when the hand claps over her mouth, strong arms tugging her toward an alleyway. On reflex, she stomps on her assailant's foot. As soon as her arms are free, her hand shoots for the blade at her hip. She spins, pointing the sword in her would-be kidnapper's face. </p><p>“Who are you?” she asks. In the shadows, the assailant's grin is the only visible part of their face. </p><p>“Why don't’cha put that thing down and come along nicely, beautiful?” the voice rasps. Dorothea suppresses a shudder. She 's stronger than this.</p><p>The two of them still for a moment, a stalemate, each one awaiting the other’s move. Dorothea takes a step back. If she can just escape the alleyway--</p><p>Her back hits something. No, not something. There's someone behind her. Without even turning around, she can feel someone looming over her. She turns on her heel, blade raised, but the giant simply bats her sword aside like it's a toy.</p><p>“No need for that, huh?” The words coming from his mouth are almost sheepish, as if he's embarrassed for her. Dorothea is almost embarrassed with herself-- just for a beat-- before scolding herself mentally for letting a stranger get to her. This is no time for pride. It's a matter of survival. “Come with us, and you've got nothin’ to worry about. Deal?”</p><p>“Like hell,” she growls. She's boxed in by two strangers, free space shrinking fast. If she's going to act, she has to do it quickly.</p><p>The large assailant sighs. “Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya.”</p><p>He's faster than he looks. His hand grazes her face as she dodges out of the way, barreling past him out of the alley. Another hand grabs her wrist, quick as a viper that had been waiting to strike, but a twist of her wrist frees her. </p><p>Manuela’s trained her well. Six kidnappings, a couple of murder attempts, and too many stalkers to count later, Dorothea no longer bats an eye at the thought of fighting for her life. It's a part of life, at this point.</p><p>She doesn't know how Caspar gets there. She doesn't know when Caspar gets there. All she knows is, one second she seems to have the upper hand, and the next, Caspar stands in front of her, a knife to his throat. </p><p>“I'll go with you. Just leave him alone.” Dorothea drops her sword, raising her hands in surrender. </p><p>“Thea!” Caspar struggles against the pirate holding him back. He wriggles harder, managing to smack the pirate, a dark-skinned woman with  flaming hair, in the face and pull himself free. “Thea, don't!”</p><p>Then, she sees him. He's more handsome in person, features softer than they look in the wanted posters. The Savage Mockingbird.</p><p>He smiles. </p><p>“A gallant decision,” he croons. Dorothea glares daggers. “Hapi, big guy, why don't you take care of our new friend?”</p><p>A hulking figure appears behind her, grabbing her arms more gently than she expects and tying them tightly in front of her with a coarse rope before throwing her over his shoulder. She wriggles in his grasp, more for show than for anything; she knows any attempt to break free is useless. Besides, who knows what will happen to Caspar should she break their agreement? She can think of an escape plan later.</p><p>She's dropped onto the floor of a rowboat, which sinks beneath the weight of her captor, who takes a seat in the middle. In moments, the rest of the crew clambers in. First, the red-haired woman, light on her feet. She plops down with her back to Dorothea, legs spread wide. Then, the Savage Mockingbird, almost dainty as he takes a seat next to Dorothea. There's a smirk on his painted lips. </p><p>“Get rowing, big guy. We wouldn't want to keep our new friend waiting, would we?” Dorothea glares, but he only laughs. “Lighten up, ladybird. Where's your sense of adventure?”</p><p>“I must've left it at home today,” she says primly.</p><p>The large man laughs. The Savage Mockingbird raises a brow, though his smirk remains.</p><p>“Your tongue is as sharp as they say,” he says.</p><p>“And your eyeshadow more garish,” she replies, to another laugh from the large man. The Mockingbird frowns.</p><p>“She got you there, Yuri-bird.” The woman speaks up for the first time.</p><p>“I'm throwing the both of you overboard for mutiny,” he grumbles. So he does have a weak spot. Dorothea hadn't expected him to be so vain. “As for you, Miss Arnault, you would do well to remember that you're a guest on our ship. I would *hate* for you to run into an accident.”</p><p>“You need me alive.”</p><p>“Yes. Alive. I don't recall mentioning that we need you in one piece.” He sighs. ”A shame, really. It's not often we get such a beauty around here.”</p><p>Dorothea stiffens. </p><p>“Aww, Boss, you're scarin’ her!” Dorothea wonders if Caspar can hear the large man from the shore. “Don't worry about him, Miss. He's just sensitive about his--”</p><p>The Mockingbird shoots him a look. The large man shrugs, continues rowing. </p><p>Dorothea shivers. Even knowing she's in relatively safe hands, being kidnapped is something a person never gets used to.</p><p>“Scared?” The Mockingbird watches her with shrewd eyes.</p><p>“Cold,” she lies. </p><p>“Well, that simply won't do,” he murmurs. Before Dorothea can respond, he's pulling off his pale gray coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. “Let it never be said that the Wolves are bad hosts.” He shoots her a wink. She wrinkles her nose. Balthus laughs.</p><p>---</p><p>When they reach the ship, the Mockingbird holds out a hand to escort Dorothea out of the rowboat. Reluctantly, knowing she'll stumble and look an even bigger fool otherwise, she takes his hand, only for her shoe to catch on the edge of the boat anyway. Bathus is there to catch her.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says. Balthus’s eyes widen in delight.</p><p>“I like this one, Boss,” he calls over his shoulder. “She's polite.”</p><p>From the deck, a woman's voice greets them. </p><p>“Well, well, well. You have arrived just in the nick of time!” She chortles, and her laugh sounds like-- goddess. Like Ferdinand.</p><p>Before Dorothea can pursue that thought any further, smoke and gunpowder fill the air. </p><p>“Onboard! Quickly!” demands the woman, and is Dorothea crazy, or does she seem *excited*? A fan, perhaps? No, Dorothea recognizes that expression. She's prepared for a battle.</p><p>Behind her, Dorothea hears shouting, splashing, the crack of wood, but before she can turn to look, she's hustled onto the ship as another cannon rings through the air.</p><p>Please, don't let Caspar be back there. It would be just like him to follow after her, no matter the danger. If something happened to him--</p><p>“No time to dawdle, Ladybird,” the Mockingbird murmurs into her ear before lifting her, bridal-style, in his arms. “Balthus! Hoist the sails! Shady Lady, keep them off our tails!” he calls.</p><p>“Do not call me that!” is the woman's reply, but the Mockingbird makes no sign of hearing her. “Hapi, you come with me. We're going to make our friend feel at home.”</p><p>Dorothea is dropped onto a shockingly plush mattress. The cabin she's been taken to is small, far smaller than she's used to, but certainly beats whatever brig she had expected her hosts to throw her into. She's slept in worse places.</p><p>“Welcome to your new home.” The Mockingbird throws his arms wide, a natural showman. “As much as I'd love to get you settled in, I've got some other matters to attend to.” The boat rocks, as if in response. “Hapi, I trust you know what to do?”</p><p>Hapi gives a mock salute. “Aye-aye, Yuri-bird.” </p><p>“Sleep tight, Ladybird,” he says, before drawing his sword and whisking out the door.</p><p>“He seems pleasant,” mumbles Dorothea.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, he's *real* sweet,” drawls Hapi. “He even carried you here himself. He doesn't do that for just anyone.” Dorothea doesn't know why, but this news surprises her. </p><p>With a yawn, Hapi stretches her arms over her head. “Man, I'm beat. Mind if I take a nap?” She doesn't wait for Dorothea's reaction before flopping onto the bed next to her, and curling up. In moments, she's snoring.</p><p>With her captor passed out next to her, Dorothea struggles against the rope binding her hands. No luck. Leave it to pirates to know how to tie a knot. </p><p>She glances around the room. Aside from the bed, it's barren, nothing more than an oil lamp on the bedside table and a dresser. Then, there's Hapi, herself. At her hip rests a blade, the very one she held against Caspar's throat to force Dorothea's surrender. If she can just get it out…</p><p>Hapi lets out another snore. While Dorothea jumps a little, she doesn't let this deter her from reaching for the hilt of the blade. Gingerly, she wraps her hands around it. It pulls free. She could cry.</p><p>As best as she can with her hands tied, she maneuvers the blade so that she is holding the hilt between her legs-- she has to hike her skirts up to get a good grip, but the only person who's around to notice is fast asleep. </p><p>She has to hold back a cheer when she manages to cut the rope. Tucking the blade into her boot, she tiptoes toward the door… then pauses. If-- when Hapi wakes up, it could spell trouble for her. </p><p>She glances at the discarded rope, then decides against it. Every second counts, especially if she's going to escape this ship safely. Besides, if things go south, it's better to keep herself in at least somebody’s favor around here.</p><p>The boat rocks as she slips through the door. She lurches forward, grabbing the first thing her hand catches on. The stair railing. Not wanting to be caught by another lurch, she hurries up the steps, emerging onto the deck to find the crew scurrying to and fro, loading cannons, fighting off enemy combatants.</p><p> Near her lies what she can only assume is an enemy combatant. In his hand, a sword. Curling her lip, she slides the sword from his hand. Better. Now she stands a chance. 

Now, her only problem is, how does she escape the ship?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time doing a Big Bang! I hope you have as much fun reading as I have writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>